An example of a card connector of such a type can be found in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 92-86970 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 93-75974. Both card connectors described in these publications have a cam member mounted in a rotational manner in the housing accommodating the card and a sliding lever linked to the cam member. In these card connectors, the cam members can be rotated by pushing the lever in an assigned direction, thus causing the ejection of the card inserted in the connector. In the second card connector, a spring is provided which at all times applies spring force to the lever in the direction opposite to the direction the lever is pushed to eject the card.
However, the above card connectors needed improvements because they had relatively complicated structure and were difficult to assemble. Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to offer a card connector having less complicated structure and an easier assembly process.